toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Conductor
The is the mentor of the ToQgers, and in the movie Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams, becomes , the Seventh Ranger of the team. http://www.heroshock.com/?p=17239 An eccentric and enigmatic man who has the knowledge of the ToQgers' past, he refuses to tell them anything about it. He carries around a puppet named Ticket. Character History ToQger to be added Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams 10 years later, Grand Duke Hei appears, and attempts to take the Shadow Line for himself. When the Young ToQgers attempt to transform to fight Tank Top Shadow, their changers are stopped by the Conductor, who appears secretly as ToQ 7gou and weakly attempts to fight Tank Top, although he manages to drive him away in a sword fight. When he tells the Young ToQgers to go home, Right Suzuki kicks him in the knee and they run away, unaware of who he is. Conductor only reappears at the climax of the movie, where he shows up in front of the Adult ToQgers and tells Grand Duke Hei that he is his opponent. The older ToQgers question him, and he states he is no longer the Rainbow Line Conductor, but the Rainbow Line Police Commander. When he attempts to reveal his identity as ToQ 7gou, the Young ToQgers show up and interrupt him, and both ToQgers teams prepare to fight Hei. Conductor poses with them, only to be pulled back and told it is too dangerous, although he quickly brushes them off, revealing his Applichanger, surprising everyone but Young Right, who had suspected ToQ 7gou was him. Both teams of ToQgers, young and old, transform alongside Conductor and the rescued Akira Nijino, and engage Hei and his Kuros. During the fight he comically tells one of the Kuros to get his act together, to which the Kuro complies, apologizes, and leaves. All 12 ToQgers then prepare their final strikes against Hei, with Conductor backing the Young ToQgers in his Hyper Form, destroying him once and for all. In the credits, seen during the final fight, he is seen charging with the other ToQgers, and tripping due to the explosion behind them. He is last seen high-fiving Akira as the team celebrates their victory. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base ToQ 7gou is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Hyper form also being available. ToQ 7gou is ToQ 7gou's default form, accessed by scanning the Purplehttp://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000100773/ ToQ Ressha across the Applichanger. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Applichanger *ToQ Blaster Mecha *''ToQ Ressha'' - Hyper Mode= is the Conductor's power-up which he can access by scanning the Hyper Ressha, that comes with the Daikaiten Cannon, across the Applichanger. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *Applichanger *Daikaiten Cannon Mecha *Hyper Ressha }} Ranger Key The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: RAINBOW EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into ToQ 7gou. Behind the scenes Portrayal The Conductor is portrayed by . As ToQ 7gou, his suit actor is . Notes *The Conductor can be considered the equivalent of the of the in , the previous train-themed tokusatsu series written by Yasuko Kobayashi. * With the inclusion of Conductor as ToQ 7gou, the ToQgers now make up all the colors of the rainbow, Kagura most likely being pink to avoid having two Blue Rangers on the team. * ToQ 7gou's helmet, like all the 'Returns' Rangers, is a repaint, this time of ToQ 6-gou's. The Conductor's Applichanger and Violet Ressha are presented as violet recolors of Akira's orange Applichanger and Build Ressha. It is unknown what sort of Ressha mecha the Violet Ressha may transform into. It should be noted that the ToQ-6 arsenal is a prototype originally assigned to the Conductor. *Conductor is the first named Seventh Sentai Ranger. Whereas other Sentai Rangers were the seventh ranger to appear or they have indications to imply they are the seventh, none have been explicitly been named a Seventh Ranger like ToQ 7gou. *The color purple in various cultures has various meanings, among one of them being dreams and imagination. The Conductor's role as a mentor to the ToQgers is fitting, given that purple also represents leadership; this is especially apparent in Super ToQ7gou of Dreams, where he helps the grown up ToQgers due to their lack of imagination. **The Conductor's late post-series debut as a purple Ranger is somewhat symbolic to the series. In contrast, too much purple affects emotions negatively. The Shadow Line exhibits powers that are sometimes occupied by a purple aura, followed by its victims suffering mentally from various causes. *With the exception of the Daitaken Cannon when he assumes Hyper Mode, the Conductor is the only ToQger who lacks a weapon. Appearances See Also *Lady - the conductor of the Galaxy Line. *Wagon - Conductor's successor as the conductor of the Rainbow Line. Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Sentai Violet Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Movie Sentai Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai 7 Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:ToQgers Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Redecoed Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle